


Persistence

by Suiseii (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: ALRIGHT FELLAS I SPENT A WHOLE FUCKING DAY ON A SMUT FIC AND WAS IT WORTH IT???, AND I NEVER WRITE SMUT SO, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, One Shot, PROBABLY NOT BUT IVE GOT NOTHING ELSE LEFT TO LOSE!!!!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut and Fluff, The edling fanbase needs more smut on ao3, i hope y’all sinners like this, you better bc I spent tIME ON THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Suiseii
Summary: “It was the same each time; Ling plays the sexy card, gets Edward in the bedroom with him, then just before—if not at the beginning of the foreplay, Edward decides to kill the mood with dumb jokes. It would be a lie to say that they weren’t at least a little bit funny, as he did laugh a little every now and then. Yet, it pained Ling every time Edward ruined the moment. Was it intentional? Possibly, but Ling never could figure out what was going on with that blonde shortie.Still, Ling didn’t want to give up with his persistence this time.”—Basically a shameless smut fic with no real plot other than fuck u and I wanted to do it.Also dw about them being underage, this is basically post promise day and they’re both in a relationship and that’s the tea bb





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm edling sure does butter my egg roll
> 
> Anyways if you like my writing feel free to read my other stuff or [follow me on tumblr here!!!!!](https://fmanime.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also!!!!! This is probably the longest goddamn fic I’ve ever written, teaching a bit past 4K words. Thank you and good night
> 
> (I’m posting this at 1 AM and I’ve proofread through this a fuck ton so if anything slipped past me then just deal with it aight?? thanks)

“I’m going to give you something you’ve never gotten before,” Ling told him, his voice speaking in a low, seductive manner while he lifted up his top.

Edward raised a brow, his sarcastic tone lingered on his sentence, “What, an orgasm?” He laughed while Ling just sighed in disappointment. How the hell was Ling supposed to get on with Edward when he was always acting so ridiculous? It was the same each time; Ling plays the sexy card, gets Edward in the bedroom with him, then just before—if not at the beginning of the foreplay, Edward decides to kill the mood with dumb jokes. It would be a lie to say that they weren’t at least a little bit funny, as he did laugh a little every now and then. Yet, it pained Ling every time Edward ruined the moment. Was it intentional? Possibly, but Ling never could figure out what was going on with that blonde shortie.

Still, Ling didn’t want to give up with his persistence this time. As Edward was laying with his back on the bed they shared together, propped up with his elbows and forearms to get a good view of his partner, Ling started to climb on top of him. Hands intertwining together while Ling hovered over Edward, his knees were bent and spread so that Edward’s were trapped between them. An indescribable feeling shot through both of their chests as Ling came in for a kiss. Edward’s breath hitched and his eyelids fluttered shut while he grasped just a bit tighter; the feeling went right from his throat to his abdomen. Their mouths danced within the kiss; Ling’s being romantic and passionate whilst Edward’s was more flimsy and uncoordinated—yet still trying its best. The warmth from Ling’s bare chest was felt by Edward as he had lowered himself closer.

It was as if their lips were locked together as they made contact with one another, and Ling tested his curiosity by slightly pushing his tongue inside Edward’s mouth. There was hesitation for just a moment before Edward accepted it and opened up more for Ling to get a taste of him. He was a lot warmer that Ling imagined—not that it was a bad thing of course. His tongue explored Edward’s mouth while still wrapping around each other. The only times they ever stopped was when either one or both of them were out of breath and had to stop for just a moment before going back in once more. The sense of haste started falling onto Ling, but he ignored it and stayed composed while bringing himself closer just a bit as their moment grew longer. With a change of pace, Ling let go of the kiss and a thin line of saliva stretched between the two before breaking as they stared into their half lidded eyes with heavy breathing.

Ling slowly let go of his right hand to move it towards the side of Edward’s face while he pecked him with kisses leading from his blushed cheek to just above his collarbone. He began to suck on the skin of Edward’s neck, bringing the blood to the surface leaving a purple mark with slight red spots: _a hickey._ What sounded like a mix of a moan and a slight wheeze escaped from Edward as his back curved upward slightly. His hand held onto Ling’s left one tighter while the other grabbed onto his shoulder blade, his fingers digging into Ling’s skin as he left more marks near Edward’s neck and collar.

Realizing that Edward was still wearing his usual black tank top, Ling moved his right hand down to the bottom of it and slid it upwards. The fabric bunched up on top of his hand as he pushed along his abdomen and chest. Under the shirt revealed scarring from past events and defined muscles. It was one of the things Ling loved about Edward; just how beautiful his body really looked to him. While still engrossed with the kiss they both were melting into, Ling started taking off more and more clothing. Eventually, the only thing that was left on them was their underwear, but Ling didn’t want it to stay that way.

Hand moving from the side of Edward’s neck, to feathering against his hip while his mouth began making its way down, Ling continued to make Edward moan as his head was tossed back. Edward brought a hand over to him and ran it through his messy blonde bangs, then took a strong grip to a part of it as he bit on his bottom lip to repress the lewd noises from coming out of him. He furrowed his brows and shut his eyes with a greater force as Ling grazed his soft lips along his chest. Edward swore he could feel a tingling-like sensation go straight from his stomach to his groin. As Ling went to rubbing his palm on Edward’s crotch, he nearly let out a scream from all the built up tension. Then, there was a sudden pause from Ling and Edward let out a cry;  
_“N-no, don’t stop. Keep going, please,”_ he pleaded.

A smile grew across Ling’s face as he went back to caressing his body. He moved his face back to Edward’s and kissed him once more. Their tongues tangling with each other as Ling lifted the rim of his briefs from the underside with his index finger, then ran along the the waistband until he reached just behind Edward’s hip. Ling adjusted his hand to be inside of Edward’s underwear and then grabbed right between his side and ass. The vibration from Edward’s soundless voice was caught between their mouths as he had moaned, and he had to pull away from the kiss to take in a breath of air. His heartbeat was loud as it quickened within Edward’s chest. Ling simply inhaled and exhaled as quietly as he could while they gazed into each other’s eyes; Ling looked into Edward’s golden eyes, and in return, Edward studied his dark irises that were nearly black.

“Are you sure you’re ready, Ed?”

_“More than ever.”_

And with that, Ling chuckled and leaned in to grab the underside of Edward’s neck using his left hand that had been holding them together the entire time, then pressed his lips along the side of his face to cover him in kisses. His hand explored further down and he grabbed inside of Edward’s legs from behind, resulting in Ling’s arm being completely wrapped around his leg. Incoherent noises came from Edward and it only made Ling smile more. He loved all Edward’s lustful sounds. When Edward tried to mute himself by bringing his hand to cover his mouth, Ling immediately stopped him using the hand that was holding onto the back of his neck by grabbing at the wrist to stop him.

“Don’t silence yourself. I want to hear all the beautiful moans that escape from you.”

Right with that sentence is when Ling tightened his grip to the inside of Edward’s thigh, and a yell of pleasure filled the bedroom.

“Y-you… _you…!”_

Edward wasn’t even sure what to call him. _A bastard? A teasing prick? Or a sadistic bitch?_ Either one could be said but it still wouldn’t matter; Ling would just giggle and continue on with touching all over him—which he ended up doing anyway.

“You are so cute when you get upset from being teased. It’s like the equivalent of whenever I call you short but instead it’s while we’re in the bedroom, practically naked and ripping our tongues out.”

Edward rolled his eyes, not even bothering with the fact that he probably just indirectly called him short. “Well, maybe I wouldn’t be so mad if _someone_ would just quit the constant make-out sessions and actually fuck me already. Seriously.”

Ling’s eyes shut when he laughed like they normally did. “Alright, alright, I’ll move past the foreplay now!”

For a split second Edward was relieved. He was happy that finally Ling moved on, but just as he was letting out a breath, his thoughts and lungs were interrupted at the sensation of Ling firmly grabbing right on the fabric on top of his dick. Groaning and choking from the sudden touch, Edward swiftly banged his head back onto the bed’s pillows and coughed out a moan. Meanwhile, Ling kept his hold on his cock and made circular-like rubbing motions. The only thing that separated Ling’s hand and Edward’s throbbing erection was the cotton of his briefs. Not being able to take it anymore due to the tension getting to him, Edward moved Ling’s hand away and frantically kicked his underwear off, then grabbed Ling’s hand again to place it right where he wanted it to be. Ling could just feel all the heat radiating off of Edward and the occasional droplets of sweat on his skin. Both of their faces were most likely flushed all around their cheeks and tips of their ears, as they could feel the burning from it.

Ling swallowed the spit that gathered in his mouth and throat from the slight anxiety. _A handjob it is then,_ he affirmed to himself. Ling adjusted his grip with his palm and fingers wrapping around the shaft while his thumb was resting on the curved head. It was a rough estimate, but he guessed Edward was a little under 5.4 inches? He honestly couldn’t get himself to ask if he was correct or not though. Ling assumed he was around the same length based off of his guess, but Edward was most likely bigger when it came to the girth. After settling himself in a position to make it easier for the both of them, Ling started moving up and down along the base of Edward’s dick. The occasional sound of a sharp inhale or grunt would come out from Edward and Ling would feel absolutely flustered.

To be truly honest, Ling hasn’t done anything like this before, so it was all completely new to him. He had to figure out if what he was doing was right or wrong based off of Edward’s reactions and his own “personal experiences,” also known as “running off to his bedroom with the door locked, hiding in the bathroom, or staying up really late to jerk off.”

There were times when he would be sweating under the warmth of blankets and bed covers while practically wearing nothing late at night, touching himself with the intent to orgasm and just the craving out of his system. The thought of anyone rarely came to Ling when he did, but after Edward it changed. For the longest time, Ling couldn’t figure out why the image of Edward doing rather sexual things would come to him as he found himself masturbating late at night. But every time he did, Ling swears that he would cum faster than usual, and the feeling of it was way more powerful than his other times. He felt it in his stomach and chest whenever he came, which wasn’t a sensation he always experienced. Time passed and he craved it more; the feeling of being absolutely wrecked after a good session of masturbating late at night. Eventually he realized why he felt so good when he imagined Edward on him, and he felt completely ashamed when it all finally clicked. He just remembers the first thought in his mind being: _“God fucking damnit, I’m in love with him, aren’t I?”_

With a buck of Edward’s hips that thrusted his cock along Ling’s hand, he snapped out of his thoughts and back to the current situation. With trying to catch up with Edward as he didn’t know how far or close he was, Ling started stroking him with fast and firm vertical motions—though not too fast and not too firm. Slick with precum, Ling was able to glide up and down his dick with no problem and Edward was absolutely hypnotized by it. Taking a leap of faith, Ling lowered himself closer to Edward’s dick and opened up his mouth a bit while he seriously contemplated about what he was even considering doing. As Ling heart started to race, his warm breaths started to come into contact with his cock, causing it to twitch from how sensitive it was.

Suddenly, Edward found himself whipping his head back, curving up his neck and spine, and tugging on his bangs while he screamed out in pleasure. There was a wet and warm feeling on him—

“I see you seemed to enjoy that,” Ling assumed in a joyful tone, running his index finger along his bottom lip as he did so.

After catching his breath, Edward finally was able to look at Ling and ask, “Wuh… was that… your mouth just now?”

Not even saying a word, Ling answered him with a closed smile and stuck his tongue out at the same time. Looks like he did. Edward sighed and the top half of his body collapsed on the bed; arms spread and chest going up and down as his lungs expanded and then retracted.

“I’ll be honest here, I’ve actually never really done something like this,” Ling confessed.

“Seriously?” Edward was dumbfounded at the thought of Ling not doing this before for some reason. “You seem like an expert at this sort of stuff. Well—you’re a lot better with sex than me at least.”

Ling giggled and went back to rubbing along Edward’s shaft. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

The tension came back instantly when Ling started jerking him off again. Edward’s breaths grew heavy and eventually he tried to suppress a moan when Ling placed his soft lips on the head of his dick, yet he failed miserably and probably ended up louder than he initially would have been. Even though Ling was inexperienced, the warmth of his mouth really got Edward begging for mercy. Eventually Ling took it a step further and started sucking. It was slow at first because Ling was basically clueless about what to do, but when he eventually got the hang of it, Edward was a total mess. No wonder men were crazy about this stuff, it was like some sort of heaven on Earth. He was struggling to hold back the urge to thrust into Ling’s throat and causing him to choke or to grab his rich black hair and face-fuck him.

“F-fuck… fuck, _fuck!”_ Edward yelled out as he felt his climax edging closer and closer. Out of pure impulse, Edward held onto Ling’s head to keep his mouth on his dick as he came. He cursed as he felt the orgasm flow through his whole body, and moaned at a volume that was somehow louder than the rest of his cries. Right after he realized what he had just done, he let go and tried to apologize, but nothing came out as he watched Ling cough from choking on him. Strings of cum and spit spilled out from Ling’s mouth and into his own hands while his arms began noticeably shaking as he tried to recover—and boy, Edward couldn’t have felt any more guilty in that situation.

“Oh my god, Ling, I’m so sorry!” Edward exclaimed as he crawled over to Ling. “I really don’t know what came over me right there, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

He tried to place a hand on his shoulder but was stopped by Ling putting his own up, blocking it and telling him “It’s fine… I’ll be alright, don’t worry. I had a feeling this might’ve happened so it’s okay.”

Edward put his arms in his lap as he crossed his legs. He looked down at his folded hands while he desperately tried to think of a way to break the uncomfortable tension between himself and Ling.

“...Hey, I think I know what we can do to make us both feel a bit better.”

Ling, who was currently wiping around his mouth with a rag that was slightly wet that he’d gotten, turned his head and looked over at Edward with a curious face. He hummed, prompting Edward to continue.

“It’s not fair that you’ve been making me feel so good this whole time,” he began, voice sounding almost devious while a smirk grew on the side of his face. “I think I should be putting in some effort to make you feel absolutely amazing as well.”

Ling’s heart felt like it had skipped a beat when Edward pulled the rag from his hands, tossed it, grabbed onto either side of his wrists, then tossed him onto his back with Edward right on top of him. Edward hastily took a hold of Ling’s briefs and pulled them off, leaving him completely exposed. Not a single sound came from Ling. He was stuck in a shock with widened eyes and a gaping mouth as he was stripped of the last article of clothing on him, along with his hands being pinned down next to his head by someone who was clearly shorter than him.

Edward stopped for a moment and instantly felt anxiety wash over him again. “Uh… you’re okay with this, right? You look kinda scared, so I wanted to make sure.”

That got Ling talking, “Oh- I’m okay, just sorta shocked.”

Silence, then that nervous laughter came from the two of them and they looked into each other’s eyes a second time that night. While Edward crouched down to kiss Ling, he let go of his wrists and held onto either side of Ling’s face. With his hands now free to go where they wanted, Ling wrapped them behind Edward’s neck and pulled him deeper. Due to Ling being so distracted with the kiss, it took him a little while to realize that the head of Edward’s cock was nudging against his entrance.

Ling shivered when he felt it prod against him slightly, and he guessed that Edward wasn’t even aware of what he was doing as he was entranced by Ling’s mouth. Eventually everything came to a slow halt when Edward noticed the nervous look on Ling’s face, which needless to say, scared the hell out of him right away.

“We can stop now, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, no! It’s not that!” Ling denied. “You were just… pushing against me… and I’m not sure if you noticed, but it really caught me off guard. Like I’ve said, I’ve never really gotten this far so I’m new to this.”

Edward’s face went blank as his his cheeks were brushed with a light red. “Oh… O-oh my god, I’m so sorry-”

Ling interrupted Edward right away to stop all of his nervous thoughts, “Don’t apologize, it’s fine! Just… go slow, okay?”

With a hum, Edward nodded and planted his lips onto Ling’s once more. Slowly and patiently, he brought his dick back to Ling’s entrance. He pushed in slightly, and waited for Ling’s reaction. He bit on Edward’s bottom lip and nodded along noise of approval that went through both of their mouths.

Edward made sure to go slow for Ling, but he most likely still went faster than he thought.

Ling cried out, the pain being completely new and hard to bear, “God, shi- _fuck!”_

“What? What’s wrong?! Are you hurt?!” Edward exclaimed, worried out of his mind that he caused extreme pain to Ling.

“I-I t’s fine,” Ling assured him. “Just a bit of pain at first, but I’ll be okay.”

“Well, if you say so,” Edward said, slightly shrugging his shoulders and looking to the side, then back into Ling’s eyes. “I’ll take your word for it. Just promise me you’ll say something if you’re not feeling comfortable, okay?”

_“Yeah, I promise.”_

With that, Edward penetrated Ling completely. They stayed were still for a moment while Ling took in the entire length before Edward started making gradual movements. It started with him pulling out almost completely and then going back in all the way. As the pace quickened, so did their heartbeats and breaths. Ling felt like his lungs were going to explode with all his shallow inhaling and exhaling, while Edward was gradually losing all of his stamina, but that only made him want to go faster.

“Fuck! Oh my g- Holy _FUCK!”_ Ling yelled out while he crossed his legs on Edward’s back as he thrusted in and out, high pitched moans coming from Ling with each one. Edward moved his arms to hold himself up by extending them out and placed his hands flat on the sheet next to Ling’s face that was completely red all over. He started breaking a sweat and his chest heaved as Edward took rapid breaths that were almost on par with his movements in and out of Ling.

Ling moved one of his arms from Edward’s shoulder and over to his dick that had been neglected the entire time that they’d been having sex. Just touching it sent what felt like electricity through his whole body because of how sensitive he was. He started pleasuring himself in the way he liked it and Edward placed his hand with his own and started rubbing him too. Ling was practically screaming from how good it felt to be touched and fucked at the same time.

With every deep kiss, every firm stroke, and every pounding thrust, they both grew near their eventual orgasms. Ling cursed as he jerked himself off with Edward assisting him with it and being fucked from above as well.

 _“Sh-shit…_ Ed, I’m so f-fucking close…” Ling was on the brink of losing his mind with how close he was to the edge of his orgasm. His voice, his hands, and his arms were shaking more than they’d ever had before.

“Hah-ah, m-me too…” Edward’s voice was shaking too and almost dry as he confessed.

“Ed… I… _-Oh, fuck!-_ I fucking l-love you!”

“I love you t-too, Ling…” Edward had to take a moment to catch his breath to even say a single sentence to Ling. “You’re so beautiful… I could fuck y-you... until the sun comes up and- and never get tired of it. _I love you!”_

That seemed to be what tipped him over. A scream escaped from Ling as he climaxed, his cum getting all over his hand and stomach, which probably got Edward over the edge as he pulled out with gritted his teeth, covering Ling’s chest with his own cum as he gave one final thrust. Right afterwards, the two of them collapsed onto the bed; arms and legs feeling heavy and weak from becoming so worn out. For a minute, the only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing and the occasional swallow from having dry throats. It was silent as Ling looked at the mess he became before he spoke up.

“Ed.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re cleaning this up.”

Edward glanced over to see an unamused Ling pointing at the semen that was all over himself. Edward couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, “Yeah, yeah. Just gimme a second.” He grunted as he brought himself up and off the bed, tossed on some shorts, then got up to get a clean rag for Ling.

A couple seconds later, Ling heard a voice calls out from across the room saying, “Head’s up!” Right after, Ling found a small wet towel smack right on his face. Edward chuckled as Ling stared at him with a resting bitch face through the cloth, then grabbed the rag and tossed it at Edward’s own face. His laughter stopped instantly, and then Ling found himself chuckling a bit instead. After pulling the rag off of himself, Edward decided to cut the games and to just do as Ling asked.

A couple seconds into wiping cum off of Ling’s body(which is something he never thought he would be doing, but to be fair, that’s the same thought thats ran through his mind for a lot of things he unfortunately has done), Ling speaks up and holds onto Edward’s hand.

“Hey, Ed.”

He paused for a moment to look into Ling’s closed eyes. “What?”

 _“Thank you,”_ Ling admitted, pulling Edward in for a kiss and placing his lips upon him after saying, _“I love you.”_


End file.
